


Mamihlapinatapei

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Corrin is undoubtably shaken up after the landslide. Kaze tries to comfort her.





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> These two snuck up on me and now I love em thanks to a friend of mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Obviously set after chapter 15, but also before their S support

They had almost died. Were it not for Kaze noticing a crystal during the landslide, they may not have made it out of there alive.

Corrin sat in her room contemplating the events earlier in the day, her heart racing as she thought back to that fateful moment. While the possibility of her own death frightened her, it simply could not compare to the anguish and heartbreak she would have felt had Kaze lost his life in an effort to save hers. She was eternally thankful that things had not turned out as such, yet the possibility still lingered in her mind and pained her immensely to imagine.

She hugged her knees to her chest, pressing her forehead against them. She couldn’t recall when the tears began falling, but once they did, it was near impossible for them to stop. She held herself tighter, her body shuddering as she sobbed relentlessly. She couldn’t bear to lose him. He had vowed to protect her at any cost, but after spending so much time with him and growing to care for him as much more than just her retainer, she knew she couldn’t handle him sacrificing his life to save hers. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door, her heart skipping a beat as her body jolted from being startled.

“Lady Corrin? May I come in for a minute?”

Coincidentally, the voice behind her door belonged to Kaze himself, making her heart ache even more. She truly wanted to see him, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and answer the door; not after how heavily she had been crying.

“Y… yes.” She choked out.

She heard the knob turn, and watched as her savior stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at her, and immediately his heart sank. Her eyes held a heaviness that pained him to see on her, bloodshot from how much emotion was pouring out of her. She hadn’t even bothered to wipe away the abundance of tears that stained her cheeks, as she knew there was bound to be more. Slowly, Kaze approached her, holding his hand out hesitantly before gently laying it on her back, sitting on the bed beside her.

“Please don’t cry, milady.” He soothed, softy rubbing her back. “I know how frightening today must have been for you, but you made it out alive. We both did.”

Corrin slowly picked her head up, her eyes meeting his. His gaze on her so tender, so gentle that it brought more emotion out of her. She shifted on the bed, slipping her arms around the man in front of her as more tears fell and her body continued to tremble with sobs, burying her face in his chest. He simply wrapped his own arms around her, continuing to stroke her back soothingly.

Although it pained him to see her in such anguish, he found himself smiling as he held her. He loved being the one to provide comfort for her, to be the one who made her feel safe and protected. He knew it could never be appropriate under any circumstances, but the way he felt about her went beyond her being his liege. Still, the thought a life together was nice.

“K… Kaze…?” She sniffled, picking her head up to look at him.

“What is it, my lady?” He asked.

They held each other’s gaze for a few passing seconds. How badly he wanted to cradle her face in his hands and wipe away her tears; to confess how he felt about her and comfort her with a kiss. However, he knew it would be vastly inappropriate, so he sat and looked at her, waiting for what it was she wanted to say.

“Um… I don’t think I’ll sleep very well if I’m alone…” She murmured. “Could you… maybe… stay here tonight?”

Kaze was slightly taken aback by her request, and by how she turned her head away slightly, a rose colored tint forming along her cheeks. He didn’t think she would ask such a thing of him, but he found himself more than willing to do so, so long as it would make her feel better and more protected. He gently grabbed her shoulder, prompting her to look at him again as he softly smiled at her.

“Of course I can, milady.” He answered. “Now please try to rest.”


End file.
